


Don't Know What You See In My Negativity

by kreepykunt



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Christian Character, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreepykunt/pseuds/kreepykunt





	1. Welcome, Kiddies

Vera was eighteen years old when it happened.  Her long blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back, complimenting her tanned skin and striking blue eyes.  Her usual makeup consisted of bubblegum pink lipstick and sparkly eyeshadow in a lighter pink shade.  She was stick thin, but with big tits, and she always had a cross necklace around her slender neck.

Vera was the "perfect" daughter.  She never swore, always smiled, was top in her class, head cheerleader, and an active member of her church.  But soon, all of this would change.

  It all started when she agreed to take her sister, sixteen year old Eva, to see her favorite band, a local goth metal band called Marilyn Manson.  Of course, she wasn't going to actually listen to the "horrible, satanic" music.  She would go into the car and wait, texting her friends from bible study in the meantime.  At least, that was the plan.  But things would end up a little differently...


	2. The Poor Little Girl Didn't Know What to Say

Vera dropped off her little sister, telling her to be good and to call her immediately if anything happened.  Then, she headed for the door, catching a glimpse of the lead singer of the band out of the corner of her eye.  He was... wow.  Tall and thin, with the palest skin she had ever seen and long black hair.  He wore cat eye contacts and a lip piercing.  No, Vera told herself, you can't be attracted to this Satanist.  Unfortunately for that idea, he began to sing.  The boy's voice was deep and raspy, but it could purr and hit high notes at exactly the right time.  Unbeknownst to Vera, she was falling in love at first sight.

Brian noticed her staring and grinned.  She wasn't really his type, but damn, what a nice pair of tits.  Brushing a stray piece of box-dyed ebony hair back from his pale face, he purred into the microphone at her.  "Hey, bible girl!"

She immediately looked at him, trying her hardest to be offended as he continued.  "Come up onstage~"  Vera debated going out into the car, but somehow, she found herself practically running onto the small stage as her little sister and a bunch of random Florida goth kids watched.  He wrapped his skeletal arms around her, kissing her deeply.  Her first kiss.  From underneath him, she moaned lightly as he groped her tits and smirked, never breaking eye contact.

"What's your name?", he cooed.  "V-Vera..." "I'm Brian."  And for the rest of the concert, Vera the perfect model daughter made out with him in front of a crowd.


	3. Your Mind Masturbates

The concert ended.  "I-I'm really gonna have to pray a lot to compensate for this...", Vera thought aloud.  Brian rolled his eyes and snorted.  "Don't you ever get sick of that repressed Christian facade?"  "S-sort of... It's a lot of pressure, being the top in all my classes, head of the cheer squad, an active member of the church..."  She let out a sigh.  "Well, wanna sin a little?", he grinned like the Cheshire cat, and she blushed dark red and nodded, taking off her pastel pink flowy dress.  He pretty much tore off her bra and panties, and she pulled down his fishnets.  Brian bit at her neck and she moaned, begging him to fuck her, which he did.  He came inside her, and then she came too.  There was only one problem...they hadn't used a condom.


	4. I Bent Her In Half Like A Barbie Doll

Four months passed.  Vera began puking multiple times a day, which was concerning, but not as concerning as her rapid weight gain that seemed to contradict the puking.  The blonde girl stood in front of a mirror and pouted, examining her new muffin top and thicker thighs.  She began to think.  Holy fuck... was... was she pregnant?!  
9 YEARS LATER (MECHANICAL ANIMALS ERA, THEIR SON, ADAM, IS EIGHT)

"Happy birthday, Vera!", squealed Kitty, Vera's best friend.  "I got you tickets to a concert for a band you might like, you know, you being hardcore goth and all."  Vera rolled her eyes and giggled.  "What band, smartass?"  "Marilyn Manson!"  Vera almost choked on her spit.  "G-great..."

She would go, Vera decided.  She would bring Adam, wait in line for autographs, and tell that sexy bastard that he knocked her up nine years ago.  The goth 27-year-old straightened her hair, put in a new septum ring, and anxiously drove to see the father of her child.


	5. The Dope Show

Vera got to the concert and somehow managed to contain herself.  Marilyn had red hair now, and the music was a little different, and he seemed a little more mature, but it was him.  And she loved him.  At the end of the show, she waited in a long line of horny fangirls whilst trying to prevent Adam from running around the building, getting hurt, and/or breaking anything.

After what seemed like a motherfucking eternity, Vera and Adam made it to the front of the line.  Her heart was beating faster than she thought was humanly possible.  "H-hello... I'm... Vera...", she barely managed to stammer out each word.  "T-this is our son..."

For a second, Brian's face was unreasonable, then he smiled widely.  "Oh my Satan.  I... I'm so sorry I knocked you up, Vera.  I was a dumb kid.  And in the nine years afterwards, I've had time to think about how much I truly love you."  His voice was still deep, raspy, and sexy, but slightly deeper and more mature, which made it even sexier.  Vera was doing everything in her power not to drop her panties right then and there.

Her eyes filled with joyful tears. "I-I love you too... Our son's name is A-Adam..."  She glanced down at the child by her side.  He looked almost exactly like his dad.  It was kind of amazing, and all she could think was that he was going to be handsome when he grew up.  "Adam... I like that.", Brian smiled.

And from then on, Vera, Brian, and Adam were a happy family. Eventually, they had a daughter and named her Elvira.  Needless to say, Vera was pretty fucking happy she had glanced over at the lead singer of her little sister's (who ended up marrying Twiggy, by the way) favorite band.

(A/N: should I do character descriptions for Adam and Elvira?  Do you have any requests, ideas, or pictures of David Bowie looking like an absolute hot piece of ass to share? Please do!)


End file.
